Maintenance
by cesuraee
Summary: InuYasha has worked maintenance at the Sunset Apartments for years. In all that time he has thought the tenants to be nothing but a bunch of idiots who couldn't fix their own problems if their life depended on it. He never expected that one tenant would make him see things differently, and he definitely didn't think he would end up spending every waking moment thinking about her.


**Title: **Maintenance

**Rating: **MA, NC-17, Adult

**Universe:** AU

**Length: **One-shot

**Relationship: **Inu/Kag

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, OOC, Religious references, UST, Stalking

**Summary**: InuYasha has worked maintenance at the Sunset Apartments for years. In all that time he has thought the tenants to be nothing but a bunch of idiots who couldn't fix their own problems if their life depended on it. He never expected that one tenant would make him see things differently, and he definitely didn't think he would end up spending every waking moment thinking about her. It all came as a surprise, and he cannot bring himself to regret any of his actions. 

##

Jean clad legs stuck out from the cupboard beneath the sink, one leg lay straight out and the other was crooked with the knee pointing directly at the ceiling. Muffled grunts could be heard coming from the body under the sink as muscled arms coiled and flexed from whatever the man might be working on.

"Fucking hell," InuYasha griped. His silver hair was digging into his spine, having been tied into a braid earlier that morning. The more his hair caused him pain the angrier he became at the project at hand.

He never could get over how stupid some people could be. The dumbass in 4B had called about a backed up garbage disposal, which was normally an easy fix. Especially for InuYasha. These easy fixes were only made hard whenever said dumbasses would take it upon themselves to try and correct the issue. That was the only reason that InuYasha was to be found with his head still stuck inside of the cupboard rather than having fixed the issue already.

"Stupid twit," he murmured. He continued to grumble about how the lowlife in 4B had to be "an ugly son of a bitch judging by his tastes"; his exact words. It didn't matter that said occupant was sitting on the couch in the living room capable of hearing every curse word that spewed out of his mouth, because InuYasha couldn't give a fuck whether or not this man was offended. He had said worse things directly to the renters of Sunset Apartments and he had yet to be fired or even reprimanded over it.

With a shit eating grin InuYasha conceded that the reason for his continued time at Sunset Apartments might have to do with the fact that he used to sleep with the owner of the apartments somewhat regularly and partially because he was really good at his job.

If asked, InuYasha was certain Kikyou would say it only was based off of his excellent work ethic and had nothing to do with their past together, but InuYasha knew the truth. He may be good at his job, but he knew he was even better at sex. Not that Kikyou would admit that, she was still probably bitter over the fact that InuYasha had ended things between them. It's wasn't his fault that she started to feel more for him than he ever would for her. He had simply thought it would best to break things off before she would end up even more hurt. It was the mature thing to do, not that Kikyou would ever see it that way. It was just one more excuse for her to terrorize him.

Deft fingers made concise movements as he worked to secure the pipe back in its original location. Tightening it and turning the water back on InuYasha gave himself a pat on the back for being so fucking awesome. With a satisfied grunt he rolled out from beneath the sink, knowing without a doubt that the disposal would be in full working order. He was that good after all.

Just as he had finished rolling the crick out of his neck, the radio at his hip crackled for a moment before a static voice followed.

"Hey Yash." The man on the radio greeted, InuYasha made no move to answer the call knowing that the speaker would inform him of whatever unit required his attention regardless. "It's Miroku. As soon as you've finished up in 4B it looks like 8Y could use some assistance; something about mold forming in the living room."

The radio cut off, and InuYasha pushed the call button to let Miroku know that he was on his way over without even bothering to unclip the radio from his hip.

"Wait a minute." A faltering voice kicked up over his shoulder and for some reason the sound of it unnerved him. He found himself squeezing the door knob just a bit tighter as he waited for whatever the stupid man had to say. It wasn't all that surprising when the metal gave way beneath his fingers, forming dents that fit perfectly with his hand. His half demon genetics tended to do that. "Are you sure that my sink will be working properly?"

Resisting the urge to physically lay into the man, InuYasha breathed in deep for a count of five before releasing the air through clenched teeth. "Yes, I'm sure that your sink is working." Throwing a hard glare over his shoulder, he added, "And next time if it's something isn't working call fucking maintenance _before_ you do any further damage."

With a slam of the door InuYasha vacated the apartment, hopping from the top step to the bottom with little effort thanks to the blood of his father that ran through his veins. Straightening his knees, he made his way over to the golf cart, glad that whatever he had to do in apartment 8Y would probably be his last assignment for the day. He was exhausted, and he hated doing jobs when the renters were home. They always nagged him or asked him stupid ass questions that he didn't have the time or patience to answer.

Climbing into his golf cart, InuYasha began to make his way from building B to building Y. Though the complex used alphabetically categorized names, the overall layout was anything but alphabet-esque. The map looked like a disorganized, zigzagged mess of an alphabet that only a drunk or a genius could decipher. Luckily he had worked there long enough that the design no longer provided endless confusion, in fact, he understood it well enough to have shortcuts. Granted, his shortcuts included going up on sidewalks and swerving to avoid people, trees, and mini-gardens. The sidewalk shortcut allowed him to get twice the work done, which was probably the only reason Kikyou turned a blind eye on his reckless behavior. It also helped that he had never had an accident; so no lawsuits, which was good.

Making use of his shortcuts and some excessive speeding InuYasha was able to make it to the Y building in about forty-five seconds. A new record for him.

Turning off the cart he hopped out before grabbing his cleaning supplies and a few tools from the cart. He wasn't a religious man, but InuYasha thought to himself that if there was any sort of God anywhere in the universe, then there wouldn't be anyone home when he made it up to 8Y.

The doormat displayed varying sizes of paw prints and stated that he should wipe his paws and InuYasha bit back a grin. At least he knew the resident wouldn't begrudge his canine genetics; the fact that he was a half demon might be another story. On any other occasion InuYasha was sure that they cheesy floor décor would irritate him, but it was the end of the day and all he had to do there was fix the mold.

When no answer was granted in response to his knock, InuYasha dug his maintenance keys out of his pocket giving out a quick thanks to whichever deity answered his prayers all the while recognizing he still didn't believe in such things. Luck was luck, and he was grateful for whichever form it came in.

Pushing the door open InuYasha was enveloped in warmth and a vanilla-cinnamon cocoon that seemed to wrap around his form pulling him inside. The scent lamps that many renters had in their apartments usually sent InuYasha's senses running haywire, but this one was rather pleasing and he found himself inhaling deep through his nose rather than holding his breath throughout his work.

Shutting the door behind him InuYasha glanced down the hall leading to the bedroom, taking note that all the lights were off. His ears flicked on top of his head as he searched for any possible disturbance in the air. When he was one hundred percent certain that no one was home, he moved forward, slipping his shoes off of his feet along the way. It was a rare occurrence for InuYasha to take off his shoes in a renter's home, but the carpets in 8Y were much too pristine for him to even think of leaving his shoes on. And maybe the scent in the air was messing with his brain a bit.

Making his way through the kitchen and dining area InuYasha began to detect the hint of mildew that the burning wax was not able to cover. It was mild and probably wouldn't upset any human's nose, but InuYasha wanted the scent gone. It was disrupting the calm air that this apartment was giving off, and he wanted it abolished because for the first time InuYasha felt comfortable in one of the homes of Sunset Apartments.

Stepping foot into the living room InuYasha surveyed the layout. A large 50-inch television sat above the gas fireplace in the corner opposite the kitchen, a chair sat crooked in the corner that touched the kitchen to the living room divider, and a long gray sofa lined the wall shared with the dining room. There was an end table to the far end of the couch, which held the scent giving lamp, and a coffee table in front of it. Two bookshelves stood prominently between the bay windows, and various artworks lined the walls. It was simplistic in its design and, not normally being one to critique the way anyone lived, InuYasha was able to see the merits of the layout. He also took brief notice of the varying pictures around the room, very much appreciating the black haired, blue eyed beauty that starred in some of them.

With a quick perusal of the living room InuYasha was easily able to find the patch of mold located on the window and wall between the bookshelf and the couch. Pulling out his concoction of bleach used to specifically target mold he set about clearing the area. He was glad that the renter had been smart enough to call before it could reach the carpet, because depending on how bad that was he might have had to rip out some of the carpet. The wall and windowpane could be taken care of with his special bleach mix, and he was glad that he had brought in his can of sealant to make sure that the window was properly sealed.

The task itself was simple, but a bit time consuming. Letting the bleach set for a while to kill all of the bacteria, InuYasha went about resealing the window. He did the other window in the room just to be sure; there was no way he was going to allow any more of that wet scent to disturb the cinnamon vanilla fragrance that was growing on him.

Wiping the remaining bleach from the wall InuYasha began to pack up his things. He flipped his radio off before grabbing his basket and making his way through the kitchen. Passing the table in the dining room InuYasha gave pause, certain that his eyes were deceiving him. He turned slowly, eyeing the objects on the table with a wide stare.

There, in the middle of the table that people would normally eat on, was a large purple dildo. The bumps and grooves located on the fake phallus were numerous and ranging in sizes. It even had a nice vein up its length. Next to that was a tiny box that informed anyone who looked at it that there was a Trojan vibrator located inside, the kind that was meant to slip on one's finger and be taken for a spin. There was also a huge tube of lube, a Cosmopolitan magazine, a set of lingerie in his favorite color, and a harlequin romance novel.

InuYasha gulped staring down the table's contents with a heavy tongue. He could safely say that out of all the weird things he had seen lying around, he had never seen anything like that on a _kitchen_ table. He didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted. Glancing at everything once again he took notice of the discarded box that sat on the chair, and moved towards that. The box had a shipping label, and as he moved closer to it was able to read the script located on the inside of the box that read: _Single Lady Care Package_.

Laughing out loud, InuYasha continued his way to the door. The poor girl must have opened the package there and forgotten all about it. She more than likely had no intention of him seeing it at all. He shook his head, knowing that the event would only serve him a good laugh every now and then. A small part of him wondered if the package belonged to the blue eyed beauty from the photographs.

Headed home, he had no idea that the package would cause dreams involving a certain blue eyed wavy haired goddess that he had only scoped in pictures and the toys that sat upon the table.

##

The next few weeks went by without too much excitement, though the reoccurring dreams were something that InuYasha could probably do without. They were fucking hot, but they made him feel more exhausted than rested, and he always seemed to suffer the next day as a result. Still InuYasha didn't think he would trade his dreams for anything, the blue-eyed beauty tended to be quite a bit more adventurous than the last few ladies he had partaken in and he couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it. Even if they were just dreams.

It wasn't until InuYasha was changing the light bulb in the main office nearly two weeks after what he had dubbed 'the incident' that he saw the girl from his dreams in the flesh. Catching the scent of cinnamon and vanilla rolling off of her he had been gifted with flashes straight out of his dreams and had nearly lost his balance on the ladder. He saved himself, and instead of going back to work he tuned into the conversation she was having with Kikyou.

"… Glad to have that smell out of my apartment. Everyone kept telling me I was being paranoid, but I swear it was all I could smell whenever I was home. Thank you for getting it cleaned up so quickly."

"The maintenance staff here is really good." Kikyou stated, and InuYasha found himself smarting over the fact that she hadn't told the vixen in front of her his name. "If you have need for anything, they will be able to take care of it for you."

Blue Eyes smiled, her teeth seeming to gleam in the light even though InuYasha hadn't finished changing the bulbs. "Good to know. My shower has been acting a bit funny the last few days, if it continues I may just have to take you up on that offer. Thank you, Kikyou."

He watched with avid interest as she bent over to pick up the box at her feet. Her skirt floated against her thighs, entrancing him and he found himself wondering if she was wearing that red lingerie or if the package she received was of the same variety as the one he had glimpsed on her table.

InuYasha wasn't a man of religion, as he was sure he had mentioned earlier, but he found himself that much closer to becoming one if his prayers for her shower breaking completely were answered.

##

The following day InuYasha found himself elbows deep in work - literally his arms were shoved into the back of the washing machine to the point where nothing beyond his elbows could be seen - as the end of his shift approached. Of course that had to be the moment that his walkie sounded on his hip.

"We have a situation if there are any available maintenance workers," Kikyou's voice cut through the static, and InuYasha began to ignore her. He was busy; someone else could grab the call. "There has been a shower malfunction," InuYasha's ears perked, and he worked on repairing the water valve much faster just in case. Grateful that no one had answered the call yet InuYasha urged Kikyou to get on with it. "Unit 8Y."

Faster than anyone could blink InuYasha was securing the water valve and slamming the call button down on the radio all in the same moment. "I'm on it," he said, and then as an afterthought, he added, "This is InuYasha."

He really didn't know what to expect. One moment, he had been finishing gathering up all of his tools and slamming the washing machine back against the wall before hollering out that the renter should call maintenance again if there were any more problems – not that there would be, even rushed he still did an awesome job – and the next he was standing outside of 8Y, breathing heavily and trying to get his bearings. He was not sure if he wanted her to be home or not, and he stood right outside her door while he tried to gather his thoughts.

Summoning up his courage he raised his fist to the door and knocked.

On the other side of the metal door, he could hear a heart rate as it picked up its pace as well as frantic movements followed by a shout to give her a second. His tongue trailed a slow arc across his lips, and he found his own heart pounding out its answer to her call. The sound of bare feet padding across the wooden floor could be heard, and he found his fingers curling around his toolbox when he heard her just on the other side. It felt as if he could already feel her heat, and his body pulsed in anticipation. _Fuck_, he thought, _get yourself together man. It's just a job. Not a date, you idiot._

When the door was pulled open gold met startled blue, and the sweet aroma that he had begun to associate with her curled around him. That wasn't the only thing he noticed as his eyes raked over her towel clad form. Apparently the shower had decided to quit working while she was using it, because her hair sat in a twirl of wet tangles against the nape of her neck intermixed with the occasional soapsuds. Was this another one of his dreams? Because if it was, he hoped he didn't wake up for at least another three hours.

"Oh," she breathed, and he tried not to notice the way her fingers tightened in the folds of her towel. He also tried to drag his eyes back up to her face because he didn't want to be rude, but that was a difficult task in and of itself.

"I –" Her words seemed to catch in her throat, and she pulled in a breath of air and licked her lips before trying again. "I didn't think you'd be here so fast." She laughed nervously at that, and he found himself leaning towards her bit by bit. "I didn't even have time to change."

"Feh," he grunted. He didn't know what would be appropriate to say in that moment. The beast inside of him certainly had a few ideas, but he didn't deem any of them appropriate considering the mildest of comments consisted of him telling her that even the towel was too much clothing.

He watched a steady flush pull itself up her chest and along her neck before finally settling against her cheekbones, and he tried to ignore the resulting rise that occurred south of his waistband. She was more beautiful than her picture and the glimpse he had had of her the day before.

"I'll try to get your shower fixed as soon as I can, Ms…" He trailed off, hoping to catch her name. Mainly so he could put a name to his dreams.

"Kagome," she smiled. "Just call me Kagome."

He gave a nod, smiling to himself as he kicked off his shoes in the corner after shutting the door behind him. With no air being let out of the room, the scent of her apartment combined with her own natural fragrance was beginning to affect him and he moved his toolbox in front of the bulge he was certain was now prominent in his pants.

"Bathroom's just through here." She gestured down the hall, and he bit his tongue against the most likely rude response he was about to say. Blue Eyes – er, Kagome – may not know that all the apartment layouts were the same, or maybe she did and the nerves he could smell rolling off of her in waves was affecting her. He couldn't really blame her, he was feeling jittery himself.

"I'll get to it then," he said. He shifted his toolbox in his grasp, attempting to ignore his sweating palms.

Feeling somewhat angry at himself for being so damn nervous, he began to head towards the bathroom. The fact that she started following him, threw him for a loop. Normally the tenant avoided his area of work at all cost, and he preferred it that way.

She must have been able to read something in his expression, because her blush came back full force and she threw up both hands in front of her in a placating gesture. The movement caused her towel to shift down the tiniest bit, but it was enough for him to get a peek at her areola. Pinkish-brown skin winked at him over the white of her towel, and he didn't know how it was possible but his mouth went dry and watered all in one instant.

He was so fucking horny, and her bared flesh combined with the remnants of his dreams that morning wasn't helping anything. He didn't even register her ramblings at first; he was so lost in his thoughts. As his gaze trailed a slow, hazy path from her breasts to her lips, he realized that the plump red pillows of flesh were moving, and he snapped back to himself.

"So you see, I really don't mean to intrude on you while you're working, but I really need to get the shampoo out of my hair, and then I can get out of _your_ hair. I promise." She smiled, though her gaze wasn't focused on him. Which was probably a good thing, because otherwise she would have witnessed his perverted stare.

"It's your place." He continued into the bathroom, which sat right across the hall from her bedroom. Setting his toolbox on the toilet seat, InuYasha surveyed the shower for a few minutes in an attempt to figure out what the problem might be. There was also a high probability that he was picturing what Kagome must have looked like only a few minutes prior: all naked, glistening flesh. He shuddered as arousal swam through his veins. _Work_, he reminded himself.

Kagome stood awkwardly in the doorway, and InuYasha tried his best not to let her presence get to him. It was a failed attempt, because he could practically feel her aura pressing against him. It wasn't a bad feeling either.

"Just pretend I am not here," he said. It was an attempt to soothe her frazzled psyche, because it was clear as day that she was uncomfortable.

She laughed then. A strong laugh, pulled from her gut as she smiled his way, finally meeting his eyes. "That's funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."

He picked up his wrench, his eyes tracing her every move as she moved in front of the sink. Her towel lined her figure so well that InuYasha could vividly imagine her standing before him naked. God, he wished she was naked. Had he mentioned that he was thinking of taking up a religion? Because it would be fucking awesome to have his prayers answered.

"I feel really bad you know," Kagome continued.

InuYasha once again had to snap himself out of the trance she seemed to put him in. His fingers had been trailing over the wrench in his grasp as though it was her curves. In order to play off his motions he flipped the wrench in his hand, turning his back to her in order to try and concentrate on his task in front of him. "Feel bad about what?"

"I'm interrupting you at work. I can only imagine how angry I would be if someone interrupted me while I was in the middle of working."

"Don't worry about it, I've dealt with worse."

He heard her turn on the water, and he gave a nod to himself. Usually he did mind when the renter was home, but somehow with Kagome he found himself hoping that every time he was called to service 8Y she would be present. He also hoped she would need more maintenance work in the near future. Maybe he could break the water heater when she wasn't looking, or turn down the heat on her gas fireplace. Then when he got the call, he could provide service for 8Y, and when he finished with that maybe he could service Kagome. With a slight smirk on his face InuYasha got to work.

Whenever he set about doing a maintenance task, it was easy for him to get lost in what he was doing. He took great pride in his job, and he was good at it; so therefore he enjoyed it on most days. On that day, with the object of his fantasies merely two feet away from him, he was having a difficult time becoming absorbed in anything other than Kagome. Eventually he was able to put his focus more on the task than on the girl behind him. At least that was the case until he turned around.

He had been going to change out his tools and he had planned on not looking at her; but fate had other plans. Out of the corner of his eyes he had seen her bent over the sink, and the delicate arch of her back and neck had drawn his attention before he could do anything to stop it.

The sight before him had the earlier lust he had somewhat been able to repress coming back full force. Long black hair cascaded into the sink as she tilted her head beneath the running faucet, facing away from him. The delicate lines of her neck and shoulders called to him, and his tongue trailed a hot line against his lip as he imagined the taste of her skin.

She turned towards him. It was becoming a rather common occurrence for him to be trapped inside of his mind while focusing on thoughts of her, and it was really beginning to take its toll on him. He was going to get in trouble for his not so subtle staring if he wasn't careful.

"Sorry," she said. She gave a sheepish smile as she wrung out the remaining water from her hair, straightening her shoulders as she moved into an upright position. "I'm almost done."

Her next movements guided her towards him, and he was once again in a trance. He wondered what she was going to do. With the way his luck had been going, he just knew it would involve the both of them lying naked on the bathroom floor, panting in pleasure with their limbs tangled up in one another. He was sure of it.

Just when she was close enough for him to reach out and touch, she veered off, moving around him in order to lean over the shower and pop open the cap on her conditioner. He stood shocked as she ran the product through her hair for a minute before pulling her hair into a bun at the top of her head and exiting the bathroom without a word.

That had not been what he had envisioned at all.

With a sigh InuYasha threw his wrench in his toolkit, fiddling around inside of it as he went to look for his next tool. Movement flashed in his peripherals once again, and he looked up to see an expanse of naked skin that had not been there a moment prior. Reflected in the mirror was a view of Kagome standing in front of her closet, the towel having been discarded sometime prior. His gut clenched as he roved over her naked flesh with greedy eyes, wanting to move closer to see it in person rather than through a reflection.

He could see most of her back, and a tiny bit of her side as she dug through her closet in search of something to wear. The arousal inside of him was building, and he took a step forward without consciously making the effort to do so.

A resounding crash filled the room in the next instant as his toolbox went crashing to the floor and InuYasha stood frozen as he watched Kagome whirl around and catch his eye through the mirror. He watched as her blue orbs widened before realization dawned on her. Even knowing that he had been caught did not snap him out of his trance because she had unconsciously bared her entire front to him and he knew that he would not be forgetting the sight any time soon. If ever.

A brilliant shade of red encompassed her body as a startled squeak escaped her throat. She lunged at the door, her breasts jiggling with the motion as she slammed it shut and InuYasha gulped. He was screwed.

##

The next day InuYasha moped through his entire shift. After having fixed her shower InuYasha had left without getting the chance to say so much as a word to Kagome. The whole "caught peeping" incident had made the remainder of the time awkward for the both of them, and while InuYasha wanted to apologize – he wasn't that much of an ass, he knew what he did was wrong – he never got the chance. And since Kagome kept her apartment in working order most of the time, he doubted he would be seeing her anytime soon.

Most of the day had been spent with InuYasha either berating himself between jobs, or fearing whether or not Kagome was going to tell Kikyou about the incident. He could get away with being a straight up asshole to the patrons of Sunset Apartment, but he didn't think Kikyou would give him the same courtesy with perverseness. But on the hand, Miroku was still employed, and InuYasha was certain that _he_ had more than a few reprimands, so maybe he would be safe. He still felt like an ass though.

With a sigh, something he had been doing all too much that day, InuYasha headed to the front office to turn in his cart and keys for the day. With any luck, he could go home, grab a beer, and spend the rest of the evening on his couch attempting to forget the entire mishap ever happened. Don't get him wrong, he didn't want to forget the sight of her naked flesh, he just wanted to forget the awkwardness that followed, and the fact that he had indulged in such a perverted act. Without even thinking about the consequences. He expected such a thing from Miroku, but he had never really done that sort of thing. Kagome just brought out that side of him, not that that was any excuse. He really needed to fucking apologize.

Just as he was hanging up his keys inside of Kikyou's office, she came inside shutting the door behind her. The look on her face was stern, and InuYasha found himself gulping as a reflex. He knew that look well, and she was not happy at all.

"A tenant came to see me today," she said. Her tone was calm and didn't radiate any of the anger that her face was giving off, but that didn't mean much. InuYasha had once seen her fire a man all the while wearing a pleasant smile on her face. "Does Apartment 8Y mean anything to you?"

He sucked in a breath, not fully comprehending that Kagome had told Kikyou. She actually _told_ her, and Kikyou was going to have his balls because of it. "Shit," he hissed.

"Aw," Kikyou clucked, "So I see it does mean something." Sputtering, InuYasha attempted to start letting loose a slew of apologies and promises to never do it again, but Kikyou beat him to the punch. "Can you enlighten me on why 8Y decided to bake you something then?"

A beat passed, and then another as InuYasha blinked uncomprehendingly at her. "What?"

Cookies were shoved under his nose, and InuYasha inhaled long enough to catch a hint of vanilla and cinnamon. Damn that woman knew how to bake, and she also seemed to know how much that aroma affected him. "Those are for me," he asked.

Kikyou took the cookies away, placing them on the edge of the desk as she moved to lean against the piece of furniture. "Yes. My question is why? No one ever even paid you a compliment, InuYasha. So why is this _girl_ bringing you baked goods?"

Had he been in the right frame of mind, he probably would have called her on her jealousy. At one point in time it would have made him horny, but at that moment all he could focus on was the fact that Kagome gave him something. He had spent all day worrying over nothing.

"I have no idea," he said. He really had no clue.

"Really?" She seemed skeptical, not that he could really blame her. He _was_ an ass.

"No fucking clue."

She stared at him, her gaze penetrating as she gave him a quick perusal. She was testing him, looking for lies; he could tell, but it made him nervous nonetheless. Of course she had to call him on it. "There's something you're not telling me."

Before he could stop it, his earlier worry of Kagome telling Kikyou combined with his new worry of Kikyou reading him and it all bubbled over. "Are you sure I'm not getting fired?"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched as she stared over at him. "Should you be?"

He didn't answer.

"Did you do something that would require you being fired, InuYasha?" She stood up, moving away from her perch on the edge of the desk and circling InuYasha as if he were prey. "Did you do something to Kagome?"

What she was hinting at was not lost on InuYasha, and as a result images flashed in his mind. Kagome naked. Kagome's pinkish-brown nipples glistening with his saliva. Kagome panting beneath him as he finally tasted her essence. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome.

"InuYasha!"

"Huh?" Dazed, he glanced at Kikyou, before shifting his eyes to the cookies. He bristled momentarily, growing defensive over Kikyou's accusations.

Kikyou simply stared at him.

"I just fixed her fucking shower," he said. He snatched the cookies off of the desk, stomping towards his door as he made his exit. "I didn't do anything to her!" The 'yet' that he wanted to tack on to the end of that sentence lingered on his tongue. It tasted sweet, just like he was certain the cookies would.

He popped the lid off of the container, raising one of the baked treats to his lips as he slammed the door behind him. Realization dawned on him in the midst of taking a large bite. Kagome didn't fucking rat him out, and she could bake.

##

Ever since the cookie incident that occurred months before InuYasha just couldn't seem to get his head on straight. He would go into work every day with only thoughts of her filling his head; he would leave work with the same thoughts. Before, after, and every moment in between InuYasha was lost in his head thinking about Kagome and how he would be able to see her again.

With all of his thoughts centered on Kagome, working became quite the challenge. Simple tasks that used to take him only a little over five minutes turned into half an hour jobs, day projects took him multiple days to finish, and people were beginning to notice.

Miroku, his closest friend and colleague, began to call him out on it. Making slight jabs that stemmed from InuYasha's inattentiveness, it was clear that Miroku knew more than he was letting on. If InuYasha hadn't been so absorbed in his own dilemma – one that involved thoughts about a certain girl named Kagome - he would have called out the older man, but he didn't because he didn't notice. That would be his first mistake.

It was because of the fact that InuYasha did not confide in Miroku as he normally would have that Kikyou began to notice the slight changes in InuYasha's behavior. The fact of the matter was that InuYasha was in far too deep to notice anything unless Kagome herself would have been the one to tell him. Since Miroku was his one true confidant about any and all things, the fact that InuYasha didn't tell him meant that Miroku had to have assumed the worst and went to Kikyou with his theories: and now InuYasha was in the dog house because of it. There was no way he could tell Kikyou the reason he was under-performing was because of Kagome. She would make sure that he never took another job in 8Y ever again.

The real problem was that Kagome was on his mind more than he cared to admit. He imagined her in his bed, in his shower, on his floor, at her place, anywhere and everywhere and she was always naked, panting and begging. It was enough to make a man insane, and he certainly felt it.

His blood was constantly on fire, and he felt that he couldn't do anything without the possibility of exploding. He was hornier than he could ever remember being, and he was constantly on edge because of it. Snapping at stupid tenants and shouting at inanimate objects had become even more out of control than it had been before. Never before had a woman been able to get under his skin in such away, and the fact that he had only really spoken to her the one time made the entire situation that much crazier. He needed to stop thinking about her. He needed to stop wondering about what her skin tasted like, and what facial expression she pulled in the throes of passion. It was unhealthy, and more than a little fucked up.

The simplest of things sparked his fantasies, and he found himself sporting a hard on at random, inappropriate intervals. It was like he was a teenager all over again, except somehow it was ten times worse. He blamed her, and her stupid fucking cinnamon vanilla scent.

##

It took a while since his realization that working with a head full of fantasies was damn near impossible for him to understand that that wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him. What was worse than fantasies one might ask? Well the worst part for him was seeing the object of his fantasies and not being able to act out said fantasies. It was worse than torture.

The first time InuYasha saw her outside of her apartment she was wearing a beautiful green and white sundress that held tight to her torso and flared out around her hips. It seemed to make her creamy skin look that much more delectable, and all he could picture was being able to peel her out of the cotton dress in order to taste her skin. When she had noticed him, gracing him with a smile and a wave, he had had to quickly turn away out of embarrassment and shame because she was being much too nice to the perverted man that had unintentionally spied on her naked.

The second time InuYasha had chanced upon her had been worse than the first, because InuYasha had just been yelled at by Kikyou for another unnecessarily long maintenance job, and he was not in a pleased mood. Seeing Kagome had made dark lust-tainted anger swirl through his veins, and a rumbling growl exploded from his chest. He had taken satisfaction in her frozen posture as she stopped mid-wave and he could practically feel the pounding of her heart as it sang out its siren song. She wasn't afraid of him, he could smell it, but she was nervous and her nerves tasted delicious on his tongue. Before he could do something rash, he had hopped in his golf cart and sped away.

The third time he had seen her had been nearly five months since the baked cookies incident and he was feeling irritable from the lack of a good night's rest for, well, nearly five months.

He was on his way to 4B, the same fucker who had fucked up the sink when the garbage disposal went out had somehow managed to damage the circuit breaker to the point where no circuits in the entire apartment were working. InuYasha had no idea how 4B had managed to do that, but he commended him for being a Grade-A fucking loser. His already short nerves had been ready to rip into the occupant of 4B as he made his way to the front door, but he had been pulled up short when the door of 4B opened up to reveal Kagome stepping out of it, a wary smile on her lips. Her back was to him somewhat, so she didn't see him right away, but he slowed his steps in order to watch the scene play out. Whatever it might turn out to be.

"It's no problem Hojo, I completely understand that it is hard to cook in the dark. I'm just glad I had enough ingredients in my fridge to whip up a quick meal for you." She didn't look glad in InuYasha's opinion, but that could be wishful thinking on his part. The fuckwad of 4B had some sort of dimwitted response that InuYasha didn't care to listen to, because he was too focused on the fact that Kagome was right in front of him. Five more steps and he'd be able to touch her. Fuck, one bound and he'd be able to have her pressed against the wall with his dick buried so far –

"Good afternoon, InuYasha."

The greeting snapped the horny half demon out of his thoughts, and he was startled to find that Kagome was not five paces away from him any longer. Rather, she was right in front of him and the image of him pressing her against the wall and burying his erection inside of her would not leave his mind. "Uh," he grunted. "Um. H-hey, Kagome."

She smiled, but said nothing more.

The awkward air of the situation swirled around him, forcing him to give the back of his neck a rough scratch as he tried not to stare at the way her legs looked sticking out of her tight black skirt. He needed to say something. Anything would work, but no words were coming to mind. The need to strike up a conversation with her, if only to gauge how she reacted in his presence, was all encompassing.

_Do something,_ he urged himself, _you're a fucking loser if you let this moment pass you by. _

There were times when InuYasha stunned himself when he opened his mouth and something profound spilled out. Then there were times when he wanted to cut off his own foot and stick it so far inside of his mouth that he suffocated, because he had said some fucked up sentence. At that moment, the latter was how he was feeling.

He had said, "Are you fucking 4B?"

Like he had any right to know. He _knew_ he didn't have any right to know, or to even have needed to ask such a personal question, but he couldn't help it. It was a little confusing why she was still smiling though. That he didn't understand. Normally his crass mouth got him a smack to the face, and a storm off. Not a smile. Never a smile.

"4B?" Her tone was amused, and it took him a second to realize that she was laughing at the fact that he called the fucker who lived in 4B by his apartment number.

"He's a dumbass you know."

"Oh, I know." She was still smiling, she didn't seem to care that he was insulting the man behind the door of 4B; that made him feel like maybe she wasn't fucking him. That would be good. The only person he wanted her to be intimate with was him, but he knew that was asking too much. He hardly knew the girl.

"You're not dating 4B, are you?" He had to make sure. It would eat away at him if he didn't know.

"Do you even know the names of the people you're about to service?"

"I know your name Kagome," he said. He was just glad he didn't tell her how much he wanted to service her.

The smile was still there, and it quirked up the tiniest bit more at his words. He liked that he could make her smile like that. Right before his eyes, her bright smile morphed into something a little bit darker, more mysterious. It wasn't a frightening smile, but one that made his already hot blood surge through his veins at a much quicker pace. It was a lustful smile, and he had to shove his hand in his pocket to hide the bulge that was developing inside of his jeans, and to keep his hands off of her. He nearly dropped his toolbox in his haste.

The next words that crossed her lips sent his head spinning, and he almost found himself following her as she began to walk away. It was only the knowledge that he was on the clock and already on thin ice with Kikyou that made him turn around and head into 4B. Reluctantly; he wanted to make sure that part was clear.

Her words cycled through his head as he worked on the circuit breaker, taunting him. It wasn't until the lights filtered through the apartment and the hum of electronics booting up filled the air that he realized she had never answered his question about her relationship with 4B. As a result of that knowledge, he had maybe been a little crueler to the man than he normally would have been. Hopefully he terrified 4B enough for the man to not want to inform Kikyou of his behavior, because he could go without Kikyou bitching him out again.

Especially because he needed to use as much time as possible to figure out what exactly Kagome meant when she had said, "then you must know how much I _appreciate_ your service."

##

Men talk. It's a well known fact. They talk about how hot a woman was, how much they want to have sex with her, and how freaky they think she might be in the sack. Of course that wasn't all they talked about, sometimes it was more substantial matters, but a lot of the man talks that InuYasha had participated in dealt with women. Maybe that was because his best friend was Miroku.

It was because of this notion that InuYasha really should have expected Kagome to catch Miroku's eye. He didn't, and he wasn't prepared. So when Miroku came up to him spouting off about how hot 8Y was InuYasha nearly lost his shit.

"What did you just say?" Either Miroku didn't take notice to how pissed off InuYasha truly was in that moment, or he didn't care. InuYasha would have to say it was the former, because normally when he got mad the other man would get far away as quick as possible.

"8Y is gorgeous!" Miroku exclaimed again, and he got the dreamy look in his eyes that he always seemed to get when thinking of a woman's ass. "She was wearing this short little skirt and I am just certain I would have seen her pert little cheeks in if she had just bent over. Her legs went on for miles. Yasha, man. You have to see this girl. She's fucking sexy!"

He was asking for it, he really was. That was why when Kikyou later questioned how Miroku ended up sporting a bloody nose they both gave the same answer: 'Maintenance job gone bad'.

It was also how Miroku knew to stay the fuck away from 8Y if he knew what was good for him.

##

InuYasha wasn't really sure what had happened, all he knew was that nearly a year had gone by, and the dreams and fantasies still plagued him. He could count the number of times that he had seen Kagome on two hands, and the number of times he had actually been able to talk to her could be done on one. The insanity of it all was not lost on him, and while _he_ hesitated to call it an obsession Miroku had been quick to straighten him out on that.

InuYasha was immediately called out on his feelings for 8Y as soon as the incident between him and Miroku went down, and Miroku could not stop laughing at him. From the peeping incident, to the cookie incident Miroku found it all hilarious, and the fact that InuYasha had not been able to close the deal seemed to make it that much sweeter because Miroku used every available moment to let InuYasha know just what he was missing out on.

After a particularly long day filled with Miroku's endless teasing between jobs, InuYasha was ready to go home, crack open a beer, and watch some television for the rest of the night. It would not help the sexual tension that was coursing through his veins, but he had had too many nights of taking matters into his own hands to last him for a long while. It was getting exhausting. There was no way he could have someone else take care of the matter either, he had tried that a few times only for it to end in a disaster. He couldn't find satisfaction with some nameless, faceless woman. It appeared that Kagome was the only one that could help him, and it wasn't like he could just ask her. He didn't even know her, and he had his fucking job to think about.

"Hey Yasha." Miroku's voice crackled over the radio at InuYasha's hip, and InuYasha slowed his cart down as he waited for the inevitable ribbing that was about to commence. Instead of some sort of joke alluding to InuYasha's dry spell Miroku's next words surprised him. "You got time for one more job?"

It took a moment of InuYasha fumbling with the radio at his hip with one hand, all the while trying to steer his golf cart with the other before he could get out his reply. "Depends. What is it?"

The answer was immediate. "Just a faulty outlet. Should take you less than an hour if you can keep your head out of your pants."

A growl passed InuYasha's lips even though he had been expecting such a jab. "Fine, I'll get it. Which unit?"

That time the answer wasn't as quick, and InuYasha stomped on the breaks next to unit V as he waited for further direction. The answer that came out of the speaker was simple; a sure "8Y" that popped right out of his radio and put his nerve-endings on the fritz.

"Miroku I fucking swear –"

"I'm not joking around this time Yasha. The call came in about ten minutes ago." A pause sounded, and InuYasha swore he could hear the smirk on the other end of the line. "But if you have better things to do…"

He really didn't have to be told twice. Flipping a U-turn and slamming down on the gas InuYasha made his way over to the Y-Building, all the while telling Miroku to back the fuck off. If this was a joke, well, InuYasha wasn't certain he would be all that mad at Miroku. After all, this was just the courage that he needed to actually go and knock on her door.

Standing in front of the door even under the guise of work still made him nervous. He readjusted his grip on his toolbox, and cleared his throat as he waited for her to answer. Maybe she wasn't home. He told himself he would give her a few more seconds before he entered her apartment. As much as he had been hoping she was home the pounding of his heart told him maybe it was better if she wasn't. He was full of nerves as it was, he didn't know if he could properly concentrate with her in the room with him.

A faint sound on the other side of the door alerted him to someone's presence, and he stood up straighter and tried to smooth his expression into one of passive awareness.

The door opened, revealing Kagome in all her glory. Not that she was naked or anything, InuYasha only had a brief vision of her naked form cross his mind before he took in her form as it was in that moment. She was clad in a dress that told of the weathers ascent into summer. It did nothing to hide her form. The purple cotton complemented her skin tone, and the thigh length hem showed off her shapely legs to his gaze. He did his best to draw her stare away from her body and looked her in the eye.

"Kagome," he greeted with a nod of his head.

The smile on her face was bright, warm in a way he really hadn't been expecting. After all, he had seen her naked, and it had been over eight months since that fateful incident.

"InuYasha." His name came out like a whisper upon her breath, and his gut clenched with desire at the sound of it. "I was hoping they'd send you."

He grunted for lack of anything else to say. Something that seemed to occur far too often around here.

"I was free," he finally mumbled.

She didn't seem to hear him, gesturing him to enter her apartment before shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was closed silence descended on the room InuYasha wasn't sure what to do. Miroku hadn't told him where the broken outlet was in the apartment, so he couldn't go fix that. And he didn't really want to ask what he needed to do because he was kind of content just to stand there staring at Kagome. He shifted his weight, drawing Kagome's gaze to the toolbox that was in his hand. Her eyes widened, before looking away in what he thought to be shame.

"What needs my attention?" He cringed at the way that sounded, but the smile that tilted her lips eased that feeling.

"It's actually interesting that you would phrase it like that." A piece of hair fell over her face, and he watched in a trance as she tucked it behind her ear before turning her blue eyes to look at him. "_I_ need your attention."

His hearing must not have been working up to its usual capacity, again, because he could have sworn that she said something entirely different than what she could have. He blinked, swallowed, sputtered, and then scratched the back of his head. "Um." A cough. "What?"

A blush swirled across her flesh as she looked away from him, taking a tiny step back that he might not have noticed if he wasn't completely attuned to her every move at any given moment. "Sorry, that was too forward."

The silence that fell between them was something he had grown far too accustomed to, and he gulped as a mouthful of saliva filled his palette. He wanted her to say it once more for confirmation, but as the time passed, he realized the likelihood of that happening was getting slimmer and slimmer.

"What do I need to look at Kagome?"

"Nothing."

Her head was still turned away, and the distance between them was far too great. He didn't think she knew what he was asking. The step he took towards her was purposeful, and he hoped that she realized that. Now all he needed to do was amend his sentence so that she understood that they were finally on the same page.

"What _needs_ my attention?"

Her head snapped up at his words and the wide eyed gaze she bestowed him with turned quickly into a smolder. It would seem that she had understood his intent.

"Me," she breathed.

That was all it took. A word, a look, and the brief swelling of both pride and something a little more physical before InuYasha was against her capturing her lips in a kiss he had only too often dreamt about.

He wanted to be able to say something cliché like how he wasn't sure who made the first move. The fact of the matter was he knew who made the first move. Months of pent up sexual frustration boiled over at her words, and he had taken steps towards her before she even registered he had heard her. It was only a second later that his hand was cupping her jaw and his lips were pressing into hers. They were soft like he imagined, and he found himself groaning at the fact that finally, _finally,_ he was able to kiss her.

The initial kiss was chaste, and ended much too soon for his liking. He had had to force himself to hold back though, lest he push himself too fast and end the whole thing before it had even begun.

The second kiss she initiated. It held a hunger he really had not expected from her, yet he reveled in it all the same. She hummed against his lips for a moment before tilting her head and snagging his bottom lip between her teeth. She nibbled on it, sucking it into her mouth before laving it with her tongue and then releasing it in favor of tangling her tongue with his.

His hands did not remain idle. They slipped beneath the hem of her dress, feeling her ass and squeezing her against him as she suckled on his tongue. When they broke for air InuYasha paved a path of kisses down the side of her neck, nipping and licking any piece of skin he could gain access to. Occasionally she would release tiny mewls or deep moans that would cause his blood to boil and his teeth to bite down a fraction harder. It didn't seem to bother her if the way her body arched against him every time was anything to go by.

He was so intent on pushing her dress up over her belly so that he could access her breasts that the tentative touch against his ears came as a shock. Though he didn't pull away. She seemed to sense some sort of positive response from him because her fingers pressed a bit harder, stroking the fur on his ears in such a way that forced him to run on pure instinct.

Practically ripping her dress free from her head, InuYasha used his strength to lift her using her ass for grip. Settling her against the line of his hips, he pressed her against the wall claiming her lips once more.

The press of her moist mouth against his own made him falter; she tasted so good, smelled so sweet, and he could not deny her anything. He wanted her for too long, and if her response was anything to go by she wanted him just as much. The thought sent a thrill down his spine as he rocked his hips against her. Her pussy was fucking radiating her need for him; he could feel it through her panties. In that instant he decided that all clothes had to go.

He didn't even bother setting her down. He stroked over her naked breast with one hand while reaching behind him and grabbing the back of his shirt to rip it off in one motion. Next he pressed his hips more firmly against her, subtly rocking his hips back and forth in a motion that was sure to stimulate her clit. The motion allowed him time to unbutton his pants and shimmy both his boxers and jeans down his hips so they could pool around his ankles. With that done, he was naked, and her one remaining article of clothing was a tiny pair of red panties which he was more than happy to dispose of. He did so by ripping the sides and allowing them to fall to the ground between them.

No protest was made on her behalf, but he offered to buy her a new pair nonetheless. No one ever said he wasn't thoughtful.

Both of them were finally naked, and his mind was soaring. He kissed her because he needed to do something. Every inch of her satiny skin molded and pressed against his own; and he found himself wanting to sink inside of her more than just the sexual sense. He wanted to be completely one with her, and that meant more than just fucking her against the wall one time.

Don't get him wrong, he was going to fuck her against the wall, and the floor, and the couch, and the table, and the shower, and of course her bed; but he wanted more than fucking could offer. He wanted her as completely as she would allow, and he wanted to give her just as much of himself. He was pretty sure people called that sort of thing a relationship; and that's about as cliché as he would get. In a sense, he wanted to make love to her and that was a feeling he had never had before.

Panting, both of them separated from the kiss and stared into the others eyes. InuYasha was sure the lust he could see in her gaze was mirrored in his own eyes.

"I want you so bad," she whispered, "I have for so long."

A smirk tilted his lips because she looked wrecked. Her lips were swollen, hair mussed, and random flecks of love bites already littered her flesh. It made him proud. Just to tease and send her into an even bigger frenzy, he ran his hand down her body from her neck to her hip in one tantalizing caress. "How bad?"

She whimpered. "Please."

His fingers dipped a bit further before he curled his digits toward the heat that beckoned him. When he encountered the moist flesh her pussy lips offered to him, he pushed a bit further. The tips of his fingers sat inside if her, just deep enough to feel that she was so fucking tight and even wetter still. He needed her, and he needed her soon.

Her hips canted in his direction and he used his other hand to hold her against the wall.

"Ah ah ah," he hummed. Yeah, he was probably enjoying this far too much. "You don't get anything deeper until you answer the question."

In order to keep his word, he withdrew his fingers only to sink them back in that same frustrating amount. She seemed to understand because she cried out and dug her fingers into his shoulder. He shuddered, licking a hot strip down her neck as he swirled the tip of his finger inside of her.

The feel of her made him crave more. Holding back was torture for him; he could only imagine how she felt. One sentence could ease both of their tensions. All she had to do was respond to him. "Just answer the question Kagome."

"I can't," she whined. "I don't remember it."

"I figured you were a naughty girl, Kagome." He didn't know what it was about her that made him act like this, but both of them seemed to enjoy it so he wasn't going to stop. "And naughty girls have to learn their lessons."

His words prompted him to withdraw his finger entirely. She keened, pressed her hips against him, and begged for him to touch her, fuck her, or do just about anything to relieve the swelling ache in her abdomen.

"Oh, I'll help you Kagome, you can count on that. But first I need you to answer my question." He watched as she parted her lips to cut him off, and he gave her ass a thick pinch to stave that off. "Before you say you don't remember the question, you might want to think about it long and hard."

She mewled as he pressed his fingers against her opening, sliding his fingers around in her wetness before moving up to circle her clit without truly touching it. The angle was odd on his wrist, but he pushed passed that in favor of torturing her a bit more.

"Kagome." He leaned into her ear allowing his breath to whisper over her flesh as he taunted her.

She whimpered an unintelligible response, raising her body off the wall so that just her shoulders remained as she tried to get him to touch her. He pulled his fingers away all together. The arch of her body spoke of her need for him, and he decided to prolong his teasing. Locking eyes with her, he brought his wet fingers up to his lips in order to suck them dry.

She offered him a gasp followed by an eager moan that had him smirking. "You know the question," he offered, "all you have to do is answer it and I'll make it all go away."

There was a brief moment of silence, and he watched as her eyes took on a predatory gleam. A ball of desire unfurled low on his belly, and he practically growled when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward as much as the position would allow and began placing kisses along his neck.

As soon as he lost himself to the sensations she invoked in him, she unwound her legs from around his waist in order to stand before him. He was disoriented and confused for a brief moment at the loss of her heat, and then she dropped to her knees before him. Breath spilled from his lips as he realized her intentions.

She cast him a wicked smile, and he sucked in a breath as her hands flitted over his erection. "Let's see how well you can concentrate under stimulation."

He didn't have time to respond before her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and her hand started pumping. It was amazing the way she seemed to know exactly how to work him. Her lips suckled over the head while one hand worked on the shaft and the other toyed with his balls. It was glorious, and he gave shuddering moans as he slammed his fists against the wall behind her in order to hold himself upright.

His eyes fell closed as he let out a grunt of pleasure. She held him in a grip tight enough that his mind grew hazy. Every second of her ministrations was bliss. She pumped faster, pulling her mouth from his dick as she licked her lips.

"Do you like this?" She taunted.

The moan he gave off was his answer to her question.

She sounded pleased as she informed him she was glad. The hand gripping his balls tugged lightly and kneaded as he braced more of his weight against the wall.

"How bad do you want me?" She asked.

His eyes popped open. The minx remembered his question, and it was clear that she was toying with him. He glanced down just barely catching the gleam in her eyes before she pulled her hand away and took his entire cock into her mouth. She didn't stop when he hit the back of her throat. She tilted her neck in a way that made him slide even further, and he thought he was going to die of shock and pleasure.

"Kagome," he croaked.

The feel of her mouth and throat hugging his cock was like nothing he had felt before. He hadn't been with a ton of women, but he had been with enough to know that her fitting his entire length into her mouth was quite a feat.

All thought ceased as he stared down at her. The lack of motion confused him for a minute, because all he wanted to do was thrust into her mouth until he found release. It was obvious she was still teasing him. Just as he was about to beg for her to do something, she winked. Confused, he opened his mouth to question her only to have a choked gasp of a moan emerge instead when she chose that moment to swallow. The muscles in her throat pulsed around the head of his cock, and his fist tightened in her hair. She was incredible, and he was fucking pissed it took him nearly a year to figure that out. He wasn't going to let her go if he had anything to say about it.

"So good." Two words that were normally very easy to say became strangled, broken, and choppy with the way her mouth worked him over like a pro.

She sucked harder and tugged gently on his sack. His need was building, and he felt his balls tighten just enough to let him know that if she kept up for much longer he'd be sharing his load a lot sooner than he'd like. He wound his fingers in her hair, easing her off his erection slowly. When her lips made a suctioned pop as she released the head of his erection he let out a whimper.

Fuck. He needed to be inside of her. He promised himself he'd repay the favor later.

Pulling her upright with a firm resolve he dove in for a kiss. He pressed her back against the wall as he devoured her mouth. Lips, teeth, and tongue worked in tandem to let her know how much he needed her. Because he really fucking needed her. He hooked one of her legs over his hip in order to thrust his erection against her sodden core. A mewl ripped from her throat and he smiled against her lips.

Fingers tightened around her hips before he lifted her completely off the ground. She was quick to wrap her legs around him again. With little effort he lined himself up, and sank within her depths. Gliding in smooth due to her arousal he groaned, letting his head fall against her shoulder as he panted for breath.

"You're so damn tight Kagome," he whispered.

She hummed in response, her neck arching against the wall as her muscled squeezed around him. The action caused her breasts to jut forward, her nipples brushing his chest. As he slowly pulled out of her tight pussy he lowered his mouth so he could capture one of the erect buds between his lips. On the inward thrust he grazed her flesh with his teeth.

They started slow, a push and pull, with hands and lips caressing all available flesh they could reach.

He watched her because she was beautiful and he had been waiting for a moment like this since he had seen her picture that first day in her apartment. He watched her because occasionally she would gasp and smile at him with an emotion that made him see a future for them. But most of all, he watched her because she was so fucking sexy that there was no possible way he could tear his eyes away.

It didn't take long before need overwhelmed him. As much as he wanted to take things slow, he had been waiting too long for this. Slamming his hips at a speed only those with demon blood could accomplish he had her crying out with pleasure. Her eyes had fallen closed, and he would let them remain that way for the moment.

Her wet passage squeezed his erection on every stroke, as though it was trying to keep him inside of her. He smirked, and told her it was time to open her eyes. When she didn't comply at first, he slowed his strokes until her eyes popped open out of fury.

"There you go."

With their gazes locked InuYasha deliberately kept his pace slow, loving the way her eyes would narrow and hisses of frustration would escape at the end of panted breaths and moans. He was teasing both of them, and he could feel the need rising from deep within his belly. As her fingers curled around the nape of his neck, grasping flesh and hair in order to pull him down for a heated kiss, he realized she must be feeling the same way.

He smiled against her lips before driving his cock deep within her. Her walls pulsed, and she forced their lips apart as her neck arched against the wall behind them. "Again, " she demanded, but then she said please.

He complied more for the fact that he couldn't take any more teasing rather than the fact that she was so polite in the throes of pleasure. His hands grasped her waist with an almost bruising force as he guided her hips against his own. The rhythm he set was fast paced, and while she had no problem keeping up, he needed to hold onto her.

He pounded into her; his forehead fell against the wall and his mouth and fangs played against the flesh of her neck. Her skin tasted of sweat and cinnamon. Flicking his tongue out from between his lips, he took a long swipe of her flesh in order to properly taste her. It was divine, and he knew that he was addicted.

"Inu-" she sucked in a breath and he pulled his head back to look at her. Her eyes had fallen shut again, but he didn't blame her instead he took a moment to take her in as he slowed his thrusts a fraction.

Her neck and back were arched, there was a light sheen of sweat that coated her skin, and her lips were parted. Blue clashed with gold as her eyes slowly opened. Her brows furrowed and her lips quirked as he hit deep within her. The hitching of her breath told him of her enjoyment.

"Please InuYasha," she begged.

He didn't need for her to tell her what it was she needed, because he just knew. It was strange really, how in tune he seemed to be with her senses, but he couldn't care less because it felt right.

He began to thrust deeper inside of her at a faster pace and she moaned her approval of his actions. Their gazes remained locked as he felt her moist walls begin to ripple around his cock. He groaned.

Her eyes slammed shut and her mouth fell open a tiny bit before her jaw stretched to let loose a silent scream as her head fell against the wall and her body slackened. It was erotic. And he found it stimulated him enough to find his own release. He let out a growl as he spilled himself inside of her, his nose buried in her hair.

He sank to the ground, too weak to remain standing any longer. Panted breaths echoed around the room as they fought to regain coherent thought.

"Better than I imagined," Kagome murmured.

InuYasha sat up as much as his position would allow, looking down on her as she curled into his chest.

"You imagined this?" He smirked. He still had it.

She laughed, an airy chuckle that had her walls fluttering around his cock that was inside of her. It sent a thrill through him. "Haven't you?"

"Fuck yes," he exclaimed, "but I never dreamed you did too."

She finally looked up at him, and it pleased him to know that there was a faint dusting of a blush on her cheeks. "Why do you think I called maintenance so often?"

He was silent for a moment as he thought it over. She called maintenance because her apartment needed fixing. That was why everyone called maintenance. Wasn't it? "You had mold," he spoke slowly because he felt like he was missing something, "And your shower broke."

She smiled then; the look downright mischievous and he couldn't help but to feel a tick of arousal form deep inside of him. "I could have gotten rid of the mold myself, and I have a brother who is a mechanic. The shower wouldn't have been no problem for him."

He had so many questions but none of them would come out. She seemed to understand his plight because she gave him a soft smile and answered his unasked questions.

"I saw you when I first moved in here about a year and a half ago." She ran her hands over his shoulders no longer really looking at him. "You were riding your golf cart to the front office when I was getting my mail. I thought you were beautiful, and I was going to try and talk to you when you stopped, but before I could work up the nerve you were kissing Kikyou." She bit her lip, and he watched her face with his full attention. "It was strange how much pain I felt. I mean I didn't know you at all, yet I felt strongly enough about you that my chest ached watching you kiss another woman."

There was a pause where she seemed to realize what she was saying because she stiffened in his arms, her legs coiling as if she was preparing to bolt. He wrapped his arms around her waist in order to prevent that from happening. He was quite comfortable staying seated inside of her, he was half hard again, but determined to listen to her full story.

"I am sorry, that sounds completely stalkerish of me," she said. "I just... I don't know I kept seeing you around, and I really only wanted to be your friend so I called maintenance about the mold. Of course, when you came in I wasn't home, and I still hadn't talked to you. I went to the office the next day to talk to you, but Kikyou was there and I didn't want her to know so I talked to her instead. Then I called to have my shower fixed and the way you were looking at me made me crazy so I got dressed with the door open knowing that if you wanted to see you could. Then I regretted it because you wouldn't look at me anymore and I thought I had done something wrong; so I brought cookies to the front office in hopes of seeing you and apologizing. I started seeing you around the complex more and you always had that same look on your face that you did when I was wearing the towel so I figured you weren't disgusted by me. I could never get close enough to you to talk to you though so I called you here. Then you came in here and I knew that I had to have you."

Her skin had turned a healthy red during the length of her story, and he thought it looked really good on her. The red stain trailed from her cheeks all the way down to the tops of her breasts, and he felt himself harden completely as a result.

"If it makes you feel any better I knew from the moment that I stepped into your apartment that I was going to end up here."

Her eyes shot to his with an incredulous glare. "You didn't even see me that first time."

The grin that pulled across his face was downright lecherous and his hands trailed over her hips as he stared down at her. "Maybe I didn't see you, but I scented you, and to dog demons that is a much more important sense than sight. And I also took a peak at your pictures and it was you who drew my eye in all of them."

She smiled at him; a bright, sunny smile that lit up her entire face. "So, I don't mean to ruin the mood, but where do we go from here?"

An answering smile graced his own face as he pushed himself deeper inside. Her walls clenched around him, and she a released a breathy moan as a result. "Right now we go for round two, and after that I'll take you out on a date." He allowed her to bounce against his lap for a moment before a thought occurred to him. "And after dinner maybe we can work on converting that 'Single Lady Care Package' into a 'Taken Lady Care Package'."

##

END

**Author's Note: **This story signified my first foray into the InuYasha fandom. While I'd been active reviewing for awhile, I hadn't gotten the courage to post anything until some months ago. This was the first piece I finished and felt strongly about. From a conversation I had with a friend, I'm not sure if the content is appropriate for this website, but I suppose I can always go back and clean it up it it happens to be too risque.

I hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcome and appreciated.

~JS


End file.
